Love Comes Next
by Moon-kitten-Artemis
Summary: this is a one shot just about naruto and hinata looking back when they were still new in their relationship and trying to understand how it all works.


Love comes next

A/N this is a one shot just about naruto and hinata on how they got to be a couple. Mostly head cannon. I'm not up to date on all things with naruto so if something has been mentioned then I'm sorry for getting that wrong.

It was a crisp early fall morning in Konaha. A slight chill blew through the air. The sky was a soft grey full of clouds blocking away the sun from the village. Hinata woke up and sat up in her bed slowly coming back into the world from her slumber. She looked out the window seeing it was early then turned to look over at her sleeping husband.

Naruto is a bit of a wild sleeper one arm throw over his head a leg hanging off the side of the mattress. The blankets always ended up wrapped around his waist only and his head would slip down from the pillow so it was just above his head and arm. Hinata then looked down in the space between, occupied by their children. Baruto and Himawari. Baruto slept almost like his father sprawled out on the bed where Himawari just turned around from time to time. Hinata simply smiled warmly at her family that her and Naruto have now. The man she had been in love with just about her whole life. Hinata swung her feet to the side up the bed and stretched her arms out above her head. Then lifted herself off the side and onto her feet. Making her way to the bathroom to go about her daily routine. As she looked at herself in the mirror she began to look back.

It all started simply because Naruto helped her out when some boys were bullying her. Since then she kept her eyes on him watching him from afar. Slowly starting to admire the boy others wanted to avoid. For reasons she didn't know back then. To Hinata now it seemed silly that they would do that to poor Naruto. He didn't ask for the nine tailed beast to be sealed in him. Though not the same Hinata could understand having a burden placed on you since birth that you had no say in. These days Naruto is looked at as a hero by the village thanks to his own skills and persistence. Traits Hinata always saw in him that inspired her on her own path as well.

Hinata cleaned her face, brushed her teeth and changed out of her pajamas. Then made her way out of the room. Glancing back at her family once more as all she could hear was Naruto's roaring snore kill the silence. She headed down the hallway looking up at the pictures they hung on the wall. Stopping at one taken from when Naruto and Hinata first started to date. It took her back as she stared up at the frame.

Hinata was looking at herself in the mirror as she got ready for her date tonight. Naruto after so long finally noticed her and even seemed to feel the same. Well seemed might not be right he did go through a lot to bring her back from the moon and even kissed her. That memory made her face slowly blush. Even that seems like something that wouldn't have ever happened. Hinata had to calm herself so not to get all worked up. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed about getting herself worked up like she was. To her those days were long gone. Though part of that was when everyone was flocking to him even other girls in the village. What did Naruto see in her anyway?

Hinata's mind started to whirlwind with different thoughts that just kept coming. She heard a knock and snapper herself out it. Now wasn't the time to worry about all of that. She smiled at her reflection and slightly smoothed her hair with her hand. Then left the bathroom and headed out to the door. She opened up the front door and saw Naruto dressed in his casual clothing as he was trying to figure out how to stand while waiting for her. Once he noticed the door his bright blue eyes looked down to her and a soft smile appeared on his lips.

"Hey Hinata." He greeted beaming at her with his full attention on her. Hinata slightly felt a bit of shyness wash over her as she averted her eyes to the ground a bit and smiled as well.

"Hi Naruto." She greeted back softly. Naruto enjoyed the sound of his name when she said it. It always sounded different from her but now that they were together it was much more sweeter. They spoke a bit before leaving her home and heading out.

Naruto wasn't the perfect gentleman who always groomed and looked their best and he wasn't the best when it came to manners either. But, Naruto treated Hinata very well. He always walked to match her speed and well he spoke to her he often kept eye contact with her. Naruto greeted everyone kindly as they walked through the shopping center. It warmed Hinata's heart seeing everyone so friendly with him. In the past he was seen more as a pain for most the villagers. Now they stopped him and just had to speak to him. Naruto did his best to make sure Hinata stay in the loop as well. As they walked Hinata tried to reach for Naruto's hand. They were not very touchy but Naruto didn't mind hand holding when they went for walks like this. However, today Naruto pulled away,hiding his hands in his pockets. Hinata was a bitten sadden then looked down at her hand missing the feeling of his. Even with others stopping them like usual, Naruto spoke but now she realized he was uncharacteristically quiet. Something was off about him today. He wasn't as talkative he offered friendly waves but he didn't say much to anyone including Hinata. As they got up to the ramen shop, Hinata looked up to Naruto noticing a weird look on his face.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" She asked him and he just smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, it's nothing come let's go I'm sure they are expecting to see us." He answered referring to the owner and his daughter. Hinata didn't push but it didn't ease her concerns.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto were sitting down at the counter as Naruto was talking to the owner like usual. Since they came in Hinata couldn't help but worry. Naruto, did seem to be acting a bit different today. That couldn't be a good sign. They have been together for a little bit it hasn't been too long since everything that happened with Toneri. However, everything seemed like it would be okay. Since then they had been enjoying being together. Or, maybe it was only her that felt that way. What if Naruto was changing his mind, he hardly spoke to her the whole way over to Ichiraku. He normally had a lot to say to her when ever they spent time together. Hinata got herself back on track when she heard the sound of a bowl hitting the counter. Looking down appeared a bowl of ramen before her.

"Sorry you seemed to spacing out so I just had them make your usual." Naruto said his attention on her now as he smiled like his usual self.

Hinata smiled back feeling a little at ease for now. His smile always worked on her and help her calm down. She simply nodded before she spoke. "Sorry I was lost in thought, thank you Naruto."

Naruto turned to his bowl and started to eat. Hinata smiled to herself and followed his lead as she began to eat as well. She glanced over only for her doubts to resurface as Naruto was staring down into his bowl his smile gone as he let out a sigh to himself.

They really only planned to meet for lunch so once they were done Hinata excused herself. Naruto asked if she wanted him to walk her back but she declined the offer and headed back alone. She just knew she couldn't act normal right now. Naruto seemed just fine around others today but then he acted so distant. Maybe he was just tried? Or maybe something was on his mind. She should have asked instead of leaving like she did. She sighed to herself why didn't she think of that before now she was already halfway home and who knows where Naruto was now. Maybe it was alright they only had the one planned meet up today but they had plans for tomorrow. Hinata would ask then instead.

* * *

Naruto was making his way to Hianats place, so they could go and have a lunch date. They would most likely walk around the village later or maybe they could spend some time together at the park or the training grounds Naruto smiled as he thought of some other options even, he didn't mind to much what they did he just enjoyed being around her. Which was funny to think back on considering he had no clue in the past of how she felt. Once he started to like her he never thought she would feel the same way. Hinata came from a very very different life. Not a good one with all the family expectations and drama and rules it was a mess basically. More the prestige that came from being from the Hyuga clan they were well off and highly revered. Not the same as the Uchihas but, that didn't change much. Compared to Naruto a boy from well nothing really. Yeah, Minato was the Hokage but that didn't effect Naruto growing up, not many people even knew about that relation. The only one know was his relation to the demon. Kind of made Naruto wonder why Hinata ever even came to feel as she did for him and why she still felt that way through the years. He shook his head, to clear his mind and knocked on the front door of Hinata's home. She came to the door and Naruto felt a bit more at ease seeing her before him.

Naruto was sitting in one of the alleyways of the village on a lone bench as the sky had started to turn dark. He had his head in his lap staring down at his shoes. He felt like he did something bad, Hinata didn't stick around with him after they ate lunch she didn't even want him to walk her home. What did he do wrong! As he thought about it though he never did get over his thoughts from before and that made for a pretty quite walk to Ichiraku even when they ate. Maybe she was having second thoughts now he thought. They haven't been together long really and it took her getting kidnapped for Naruto to finally even act on his new found feelings. He still felt that same way for her at least. It was still something new for him, but that hadn't changed anything. He was getting to know Hinata more as they dated and he was finding more things to like about her that just pulled him towards her. She was clam and has this healing and loving aspect to her. Sure, she was a bit reserved but that just made it more special when she gets affectionate with him. The feeling of her soft lips against his always gave him a small rush. Those gentle and kind eyes that never showed hate or dislike. The way her long hair fall behind her shoulders the fair color of her skin that was like looking at the moon. Naruto was starting to get his thought out of control again he sighed and lifted his head up finally. They had plan to meet tomorrow as well he recalled. Looking at the sky Naruto could see it was now evening. Meaning he had been sitting like this for longer than he even realized. He moved to his feet and decided he would fix things with her tomorrow for sure or at least make sure to not repeat his same mistake.

The following day Naruto and Hinata meet up in the shopping center of the village. Naruto making sure not to repeat yesterday made much more talk this time around. Hinata was quietly looking over some jewelry that was hand made by the stand owner so he jumped in.

"You like that one?" Naruto asked beaming as he smiled at her slightly getting in her face.

Feeling a bit startled Hinata moved back a bit and smiled feeling a bit awkward being so close suddenly to Naruto. "I I think it looks pretty." She said as she was holding a hair comb with a jewel flower. She place it down then looked over to him "Are you okay just looking at this stuff? We can look at another stand now." She offered trying to be more subtly in finding out if he was doing okay now.

"Nah, I don't mind what we look at. " He answered her as he looked over her shoulder back to the items put out for display.

Hinata felt a knot in her stomach forming as she looked at Naruto. She just felt something was off still. Maybe waiting till today was not a good idea in the end. The smile on Naruto's face just wasn't the same one she knew it was almost forced?

She tried again. "We don't need to shop around we can just sit if you like even." She offered trying to give him the choice and maybe get to talking to see what was going on.

Naruto looked at her and then gently grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the next stand. He was making it to where she was enjoying herself he thought. "Nah, you said you needed to look around so that is fine by me." He said trying to make clear he wasn't bothered by this.

Though it just didn't come across like that to Hinata, who pulled her hand away from him. Naruto stopped and looked back at her. "Naruto what is going on?" She asked her eyes down casted, the only way she could muster to finally speak up to him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto replied

"I I mean you haven't really being yourself. Is something bothering you or are you upset by something? Did I possibly do something?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head as it started to come together "No I kind of thought it was the other way around actually." He answered as she looked up to him finally. Naruto smiled then gestured to her to sit down.

Hinata walked over to the near bench that sat outside the alleyway of the shops and Naruto sat down next to her they were quite for a moment as they both thought about what to say now. Hinata surprisingly broke the silence first but kept her eyes down to the ground as she played with her fingers nervously well speaking clearly.

"Yesterday you seemed to be acting different and I felt bad for being too slow to see it. I just didn't really know how to bring it up and today you seemed to be forcing yourself. I just don't like feeling that your forcing yourself to be out with me." She bit back on the negative thought that followed after the last sentence so she wouldn't say it to Naruto.

"I guess I got a bit caught up on some things that crossed my mind yesterday. I wouldn't let not noticing get to you either I didn't really notice you were feeling worried myself. Guess I just am not to good at this romantic stuff. I spend years trying to reach back out to a friend but I can barely get a date right." Naruto said joking a bit with his comment though it was just to lighten the mood a bit. "I'm sorry I suck at this relationship stuff." Naruto stopped talking when he felt Hinata place her hands over his. He looked to meet her eyes. Staring straight at him and seeming determined. Slightly putting Naruto in a paralyzed state when she started so intently at him like that. She looked mad but that wasn't the emotion that was coming off.

"Naruto your being to hard on yourself we have only been dating for hardly two months, you can't be an expert from the start." She said almost scolding him then took her own words to heart "Guess I should listen to myself there" She said sheepishly making Naruto smile a bit as he felt a bit better now.

"I guess I'm still unsure why you picked me of all people to like all this time and worry if what you waited for is worth it in the end. I am a good ninja I won't knock my skills and achievements but Im still a nobody who had to make a name for himself. I'm not very rich either im sure you tired if cheap dates someone like you should have something better. Though you have years on me when it comes to this. So i'm not even really sure about that last bit"

"Doesn't mean I'm better at this than you are."

"What do you mean? You admitted you have liked me since we were kids. That you were always watching me from afar. So you get this whole romance situation better you have had those feelings for a long time."

"Naruto, love isn't instance though. It starts off with like a spark and it can grow from there. You helped me that day when those boys were harassing me. We didn't speak much due to my shyness but as time went on I saw more about you that I liked and my feelings grew. What I'm saying it takes time to even get to the point of love. I mean you should get that part right?"

Naruto nodded, for the longest time he thought he loved Sakura but that was more just a crush as he got older he ended up getting away from that, others things were more important to him. Thinking back it might have started when Hinata confessed during that fight with Pain. "So, your saying this all just takes time?"

Hinata nodded to him "There were many times I just thought of giving up on my feelings but I just never really could when it came to you. I kept finding more reasons to fall for you. I love you Naruto. We may have moments like this again but were still figuring things out. What I mean is love comes after all of that Naruto. We are in this together and that means we need to be able to talk to each other. And, I like eating ramen with you or even just walking around."

Naruto smiled a bit then held her hand in his and leaned in close to her giving her a small peck on the forehead. "I love you Hinata. I never really understood love growing up so i'm still understanding bonds but I know how important this one is to me. I want to keep messing up and learning how to make it work with you." Hinata smiled and blushed a bit by the way he said that to her. They ended up getting some street food after and Naruto flagged down a photographer for a quick picture to end the night.

_

Hinata smiled looking at the picture up on the wall, from that date no it wasn't the first or the day Naruto proposed. What made that day important was that it made the relationship more real. Hinata felt someone wrap their arms around her waist then rest their chin on her shoulder. A soft smile spread across her lips once hearing Naruto yawn loudly. He then gave her a loving peck on the cheek.

"Those kids sure can tear up the bed." He commented with a half awake tone.

"Morning Naruto. I don't think it was them who did it by the way" She said looking to him, with a slight giggle in her tone. His eyes met hers then looked over to the picture she had been staring at. He smiled remembering the day it was from and slight pulled Hinata closer to him.

"You know you were right that day. Love takes more than just that first attraction and moment to confess. You have to build the relationship from there and now here we are home together with our bed terrors in the room behind us." Naruto smiled as he held her in his arms. "Never thought I would have this in the past. I'm still making mistakes but I know we're together in this all. So I know being Hokage won't change any of this either."

Hinata smiled and pressed her back against his chest leaning into his hug and placed her hands over his. "It will change things but it will still be the same. I'll be here supporting you like I always have Naruto. It may be rough but just like then we will find out how to make it all work" She smiled to him and looked back to the picture then she moved from his hold and took his hand as she walked to the kitchen with him, ready to start another day with him.


End file.
